Base Characters
Base Characters 'are every player's permanent character model. A player can customize their base character by purchasing gear or simply hire a Mercenary if he/she wants a different character model. Using a gender change or base character change will grant access to secret characters. Disclaimers '''These character-bios can only be viewed during Character Creation; it will NOT show their names. ' 2nd Lieutenant Oscar Age: 23 Ethnicity: Mexican Background: While he is still relatively green on the battlefield, his outstanding bravery has already earned him a medal for saving fellow soldiers' lives in the line of fire. As a former football player, his athletic abilities also serve to boost his performance on the battlefield. 1st Lieutenant Carlos Age: 25 Ethnicity: Mexican Background: An experienced soldier who sunk a war ship with nothing but a pistol and grenade. '''Note: This character is only available in Combat Arms Korea. Master Sergeant Ryan Age: 32 Ethnicity: African-American Background: He acquired his substantial experience on the battlefield during a long, distinquished career in the military. His command skills have been gained over multiple tours of duty and are unmatched on the field. See Master Sergeant Ryan. Major James Age: 27 Ethnicity: Filipino/Chinese Background: He always completes his objectives on the battlefield, no matter the circumstances. He honed his abilities in the military, and his experience through multiple missions have given him excellent combat and survival skills. Colonel Coleman Age: 37 Ethnicity: American Background: His combat experiences come from the long lasting civil war. He prefers to work alone and never loses his cool, even when under fire. His personality is reflected in his sharp eyes and watchful demeanor. See Colonel Coleman. Brigadier General Evans Age: 45 Ethnicity: British Background: A secret mercenary who has been a commander of the Special Forces. He is called "Grim Reaper" because none of his targets have survived until today. Having him as an enemy is your worst nightmare. Note: This chracter is only optainable through a female > male gender change or male base character change. Command Sergeant Major Katrina Age: 22 Ethnicity: American Background: A cold-blooded female sniper who has never failed on her missions to assassinate key leaders of the opposition. She was originally a promising Olympic markswoman, but was affected by the Civil War, she vowed to become a sniper and put an end to the war. Command Sergeant Major Diamond Age: 25 Ethnicity: African-American Background: As an agent of the UAF, she has been dispatched to important troubled regions related to national security. Her unique ability of dealing with vast information resources makes her strategy and tactics the most effective. Command Sergeant Major Lisa Age: 38 Ethnicity: British Background: She is a proud commander and sniper. Don't let her beauty fool you! Note: This chracter is only optainable through a male to female gender change or female base character change. 'Trivia' *All base characters are available to the North American servers, except for Carlos. *The base characters' names were "discovered" when someone translated text from Combat Arms Brazil to English. *In the Brazilian text, it states that Ryan is ranked Captain, but when at the Training Grounds, he is a Master Sergeant. *Evans is ranked Brigadier General and is middle aged, but in Desert Thunder, he is ranked Sergeant, and is young (Age 25?). It may hint that the events of Desert Thunder were quite a long time ago, or perhaps there is some sort of family realtion (father-son, uncle-nephew, etc). *Despite their ranks, all characters start out as trainees at the beginning of the game, but in the storyline, they have their own set of personality, and experience. *Note that ALL Base Characters, Mercenaries, and Specialists have: a faction, level of skill, level of experience, and intections, according to the storyline. *In-game, you can use most characters as a way to express taste or take advantage of stats only. *Command Sergeant Katrina is the only female character without her hair tied up. Category:Gear Category:Players Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female